


Pain Of The Past

by NightSisterLovesKenobi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Boba Fett Survives, Bounty Hunter, F/M, Force-Sensitive Reader, Post-Star Wars Prequel Trilogy & Pre-Star Wars: Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV) References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSisterLovesKenobi/pseuds/NightSisterLovesKenobi
Summary: A failed Jedi partners with an unlikely ally.Boba Fett.This is a WIP, there will be mentions of rape/non-con, abuse and thoughts of suicide in later chapters. (Not done by Boba Fett but is done to the reader) There will be smut in later chapters as well so please mind all the above for triggers. This chapter is safe though.
Relationships: Boba Fett & You, Boba Fett/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Pain Of The Past

**CHAPTER ONE: I AM NO JEDI**

Blaster fire was flying over your head, bouncing off the building walls around you. You were stuck in a situation and you weren't sure how the fuck you were going to get out of it. You were a sitting womp rat surrounded by starving stray Loth cats.

_“Who were these people and why did they want you?”_

You knew you were fucked but you needed to come up with a plan to _try_ and stay alive.

_“Do or do not, there is no try.”_

A voice suddenly came slamming into your memory, one you wish was not intruding your thoughts.

 _“No! Not right now!”_ You hit your head against the building wall you were leaning against attempting smack the thought from your brain. _“Dank farrik, that hurt.”_ You rub the back of your head, taking a deep breath. You shake the intrusion from your brain, chastising yourself for allowing the past to plague you at a time like this.

“Fuck off Yoda” you whisper to yourself. “All I can do now is try right now!”

You swallow hard trying to push down the pain building up in your throat as you fight the tears forming in the corners of your eyes. Here you are, huddled against a wall behind stacked ration crates wishing to the Maker you didn’t have to do what you were about to do. Grabbing your old leather satchel, you start to dig for the one thing that you think may save your life.

Your lightsaber.

It’s been years since you’ve used it but desperate times call for desperate measures. Your warm hand hits the cold metal.

_“Fuck”_

You pull it out slowly, feeling as if it might ignite on its own and slice you in half _“I can’t believe it’s come to this”._

You grip the piece of metal in your hand, heart racing, you take another deep breath, close your eyes and focus. That is when you realize – it’s _silent_.

“ _Maker, when did the blaster fire stop_?”

You try and control your breathing, focusing on the surrounding sounds. Nothing. It’s too qui… _shit._

Your thoughts are cut off by the sound of footsteps. Footsteps getting closer. _“Are those spurs?”_ This is it, this is where you have to fight for your life. You stand up and steady yourself, your heart beating hard in your chest, you jump out from behind the crates you’ve been using as a barricade and brace yourself. The alley is dark, the footsteps suddenly stop. You ignite your lightsaber.

The purple hue lights up the alley, as your eyes focus you realize who is standing just a few feet away from you – _holy shit._

Boba Fett.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, this is the first fanfic I have written in many years and I am happy to be back. 
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr: fenneclovesbobafett


End file.
